The present invention relates to a combination arrow rest and pressure button assembly for archery use. More particularly, the invention is directed to an arrow rest which is attached to and carried on the same structure which supports the pressure button, attachment being on the window side of the window wall in a mid-portion of an archery bow.
Many different arrow rests as well as pressure buttons are described in archery-directed publications. Relevant literature also describes a broad variety of structures and mechanical arrangements offered as arrow rests. Pressure buttons are mounted in the window wall of the archery bow. The arrow rest is fastened to and supported on the side of the bow window. In other arrangements the rest is fastened to the window wall as a shelf extending therefrom and into the window. Pressure buttons and arrow rests have also been fabricated as composite or unitary assemblies. One such mechanical configuration is described in Saunders U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,669.
An arrow rest adhesively secured on the wall of the bow window is exceedingly difficult to adjust positionally. Convenient adjustment capabilities are desirable in order to accommodate arrow shafts differing in diameters and to achieve a correct operational position of the arrow preparatory to its release from the bow. Additionally, many proposed mechanical arrangements fail to establish a spatial orientation of the arrow rest with the pressure button, with the bow sidewall, and with the shelf of the bow window as will ensure a minimum of flight disrupting mechanical interference of feathers or vanes of the bow with structural bow components when the arrow shaft is propelled from the bow. Failure of the feathers or vanes of the arrow freely to clear the arrow rest or rest ledge and the window wall reduces arrow travel speed and accuracy. Uniformity and precision are impaired when there is interference with the arrow trajectory.
It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide, for intercooperation with one another, an arrow rest and a pressure button. Each structure may conveniently be positioned and may readily be adjusted to provide, for each combination of bow and arrow, optimum placement, spacing and orientation. A minimum of interference between the arrow feathers or vanes and the bow and bow-carried ancillary structures, when the arrow is launched in flight, can thus be achieved.